


Fangs

by mangomunkki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Hana is not very in tune with their own romantic emotions ok, Sudden Realisations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: “Hey, Hana, are you listening? What are ya-” Mammon’s speech was disrupted by Hana’s finger poking him in the teeth. “Oi! Stop touching my teeth, what’s goin’ on?” Hana closed their fingers around one tooth, trying to wiggle it. When it wouldn’t come loose, they had to concede it was, in fact, real.--Hana discovers Mammon has fangs.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I got about three quarters through writing this before I started doubting whether or not I had the right idea at all. If it turns out I'm wrong and all demon bros, in fact, have fangs, please let's just agree Hana's as blind (or as Mammon-focused) as I am

Hana sighed, rolling over to their side. Mammon had his eyes fixed on his D.D.D, tapping away at it – the moment he heard of ‘bitcoin’ he had installed multiple different apps, and had spent the following few hours trading the cryptocurrency. Hana had tried to warn him of the risk factor inherent in it, but, true to his usual style, Mammon had not heeded any of their warnings. ‘It’s money, an’ I understand money! We’re gonna be rollin’ in dough, just you wait!’ is what he’d proclaimed, eyes glinting with the promise of winning big. Hana had decided to just let him see for himself, and, to his credit, he _had_ managed to amass quite a sum already.

Still, he’d been at it for hours. And Hana was bored.

“Mammon?” They received a hum in response, the demon still clearly occupied. “Don’t you want to, I don’t know, do something? We’re wasting the day, here.”

“I’ll just-” Mammon’s response was interrupted as the screen flashed green, the glow washing both their faces in the dim lighting of the room. “Oh shit, new spike! Sorry, I gotta be quick here.” As he turned back to his phone once again, Hana puffed out their cheeks. They’d almost managed to get him to give them attention, but sure. Fine. They’d just have to amuse themselves, or at least get comfortable while waiting.

Rolling fully over to their stomach, Hana wiggled their way closer to Mammon, laying flush against his side. Apart from a quick downward flick of his eyes, they didn’t get much of a reaction. Not surprising, though – after the initial awkwardness, they’d come to realise they were both very physical in their affections. With Mammon all but moving in to their room, they’d ended up spending a lot of time together, and afternoon cuddles had become something of a habit. Still, in the beginning it had been all _are you okay_ ’s and _are you comfortable_ ’s and _hold on just let me move my hand a bit_ 's from Mammon, all while blushing up a storm because of their closeness. Now, he seemed pretty accustomed to their habit of lazing on him.

Hana nudged Mammon’s arm aside. After some positioning, they were all but laying on top of him, their jaw resting on his sternum. They huffed out a satisfied breath, peering up at Mammon. “It’s much comfier this way. You’re warm.” _Everything_ in Devildom was warm, to be fair, but laying on top of the demon was much like Hana envisioned a lizard on a heat stone to feel. The steady rise and fall of his chest was soothing, and Hana found themselves quickly dozing off.

Wrinkling their nose, Hana cracked their eyes halfway open. The room was still dimly lit, though the artificial glow was gone, in its place a warm hand carding its fingers through their hair. Just marvelling at the feeling for a while, Hana could almost slip back to sleep. After a few more stolen moments, they just had to yawn, getting Mammon’s attention. “Mornin’” sounded from somewhere above their head, the pleasant rumble of his voice reverberating through his chest. Hana opened their eyes again, looking up. Mammon had taken off his glasses, his baby blue eyes gazing fondly down at them.

“Morning. Did I sleep for long?” Hana made no effort to get up – if Mammon wanted them off him, he could easily lift them –, eliciting a chuckle from the demon. “Nah, not for long. Maybe for an hour or so?”

They hummed, still drowsy. “Ah, okay.” With the distinct lack of D.D.D, Hana had to ask. “Soo, how did the moneymaking go? Are you a crypto-billionaire yet?”

Mammon’s answering nervous chuckle, as well as the averted eyes, told them everything they needed to know. “Let’s... uhh... Let’s not talk about that, shall we? I mean, I’m pretty sure the app was rigged to begin with. Had to be.”

As Mammon rambled on, explaining how he’d just thought he’d make it a little bit more interesting, and lock his earnings behind a timer that would either double his money or delete it fully, and it was deleted could you believe it, Hana found themselves peering at his mouth. Puzzled, they pursed their lips. Was it because of the angle? Raising a hand, they poked a finger at their findings.

“Hey, Hana, are you listening? What are ya-” Mammon’s speech was disrupted by Hana’s finger poking him in the teeth. “Oi! Stop touching my teeth, what’s goin’ on?” Hana closed their fingers around one tooth, trying to wiggle it. When it wouldn’t come loose, they had to concede it was, in fact, real.

“Mammon, how come I’ve never noticed you have fangs?” Mammon blinked owlishly a couple of times, until Hana realised their fingers were still in his mouth. “Oops, sorry. Still.”

Mammon shrugged, letting out a breath of air. “I dunno. Maybe you just didn’t pay attention?”

Hana hummed in response, propping themselves up by their elbows, all but fascinated with the fangs now. Okay, maybe they’d been the kid with an extensive vampire phase in middle school and hoped they’d have sharp canines themselves, what of it? This was fascinating. Demons having sharp teeth probably wouldn’t be that much of a surprise, yet they were pretty certain they’d not seen fangs on any other brother. Seemed this was a purely Mammon thing.

Eyes tracing over the fangs, Hana noticed the small indents they left, just tiny grooves on his bottom lip where the fangs, presumably, rested when he had his mouth closed. The dents really weren’t all that noticeable, possibly something to do with how shapely Mammon’s lips were. A fact that, they realised, created a funny juxtaposition with the rest of his image – he projected an all-around tough guy profile, but, in fact, the adjective they’d use to describe him was ‘pretty.’

“Umm, Hana?” With an inquisitive hum, Hana flicked their eyes to Mammon’s, still remaining where they were. “How long are ya gonna stare for?” Hana raised an eyebrow, noting the blush spreading across Mammon’s cheekbones. Oh? Oh. OH. They were... very close. And they’d been in thought for a while. Hana felt their own cheeks redden in response. “I. Uhh.”

At their sudden stuttering, Mammon raised an eyebrow, his hand slipping from their hair. “What? Don’t like ‘em? Look, I’m not gonna bite you.”

Oh, crap. That was _not_ why they'd stared. An alarm was ringing in their head – how to explain to your best friend, who you were currently laying on top of, and all but cohabited with, and who was ‘your first’ by his own words, that you weren’t staring at their fangs, but in fact their lips? And that you’d really like to kiss him, actually, and didn’t really realise this up until now?

Oh, hell. Hana never was good with words.

Leaning forward, they pressed a tentative kiss on Mammon’s lips, his mouth still half-open from where they’d been studying it. Pleased to find his lips felt just about as soft as they looked, Hana stilled as, after an agonising couple of seconds they found their kiss answered, Mammon surging up at them with surprising intensity. His hand had found its way back to their hair, threading through a few strands as he brought them down closer to him.

Mammon tasted really good. They hadn’t dubbed him for a guy who’d use flavoured chapstick, but, as they thought about it, coconut really did fit him. Committing the taste to memory, they broke the kiss, having to catch their breath – and, possibly, their thoughts. Looking down at Mammon, him having gone even more red than that time he’d accidentally walked in on them changing, they hummed, a smile quirking at their lip. “Oh, I like ‘em. Now, about that biting...” 

They liked the bites as well. 


End file.
